


Have A Seat

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Castiel, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes up with the bright idea to try a new sex position. The results definitely do not disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I wrote this a couple of days ago and I've been posting a lot of fics lately so I was like, 'Oh, well, I'll just wait a little while before I post it so I'm not like posting a new fic every day' BUT as it turns out, I'm terrible at waiting / holding back on things. SO in conclusion, I'm bad at resisting from posting fics. Also, if you're wondering why I wrote this fic which I KNOW that you are, I wrote it because I wanted to write something with lap sex and then this happened, so yeah. ALSO also, I tagged this as underage, but they are both eighteen in this fic, so no worries my darlings. Okay, I'll shut up so that you can actually read it now.

Dean could tell that Cas was scheming something the minute he looked him in the eye before the two Seniors were heading to their first class of the day. He saw that little glint that he knew by now meant that he was up to something. “Uh-oh,” Dean said simply as Cas walked up to him, passing by the other teenagers that were mulling through the halls.

“Good morning to you too, babe,” Cas replied, leaning up to give Dean a quick kiss. Cas pulled away and smiled up at Dean, who quirked an eyebrow as the two began walking down the hallway.

“What is it now?” Dean asked. Cas bit back a grin and looked innocently over at Dean.

“What?” he asked simply, Dean shooting him a look in response. Castiel rolled his eyes. “Dean, you always think that I’m up to something,” Cas said. Dean snorted.

“That’s because you always are up to something,” Dean retorted.

“That’s a lie,” Cas shot back. Dean simply sighed and interlaced his hand with Cas’. Dean would have continued to accuse Cas of being up to something, but he knew how stubborn Cas was, and he knew that in the end, Cas would win with those puppy dog eyes that he liked to shoot Dean’s way. “I do have something to tell you though. Or, well, to ask of you. I need your permission, of course,” Cas told Dean, who looked over at him to find that he was smirking.

“Cas, you are so totally up to something,” Dean stated plainly, and Cas bit his lip and shook his head.

“I can promise you, Dean, I’m not up to anything, I just have something to… propose,” Cas explained. Dean groaned and Cas chuckled. “Dean, it’s not bad, I think you’ll like it, actually,” Cas continued. Dean raised his eyebrows and Cas gave a nod of his head. “Really.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Cas replied.

“Okay, then why aren’t you telling me right now what it is exactly?” Dean inquired. Cas only smirked wider, trying to bite it back by chewing on his bottom lip.

“Because it’s explicit.”

Dean blinked and Cas had to fight the urge to laugh at the expression on his face. Dean simply eyed Cas before speaking. “Alright, when are you going to tell me what this, this, whatever it is is?” 

Cas opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of the bell ringing interrupted him. Dean let out an angry breath of air and Cas just sighed. “I’ll tell you after school. Can you drive me home?” Cas asked, to which Dean nodded. Cas gave Dean another quick kiss. “Good.” And with that, Cas was off to his class, leaving Dean in the middle of the hallway, curiosity running rampant through him.

\---

The day went by fairly slowly for each boy, curiosity getting to Dean as the urge to tell Dean his proposal got to Cas. But, finally, at the end of the day, there was Dean, sitting in the driver’s seat of the Impala as Castiel slid into the passenger seat next to him. “Alright what is it?” Dean asked, and he nowhere near expected the words that then came out of Cas’ mouth to actually come out.

“I want to sit on your cock,” Cas said simply, causing Dean to choke a little bit, and Cas to laugh. “Like lap sex, y’know? Just a change of position is all. You always fuck me missionary or sometimes doggy style when one of our houses is empty. But I figured we could change it up a bit,” Castiel explained with a shrug. Dean, who was already getting a little bit turned on at the thought of fucking Cas like that, nodded.

“Well, I see nothing wrong with that,” Dean told Cas, who smiled.

“Good. My house is empty tonight at seven,” Cas stated, making Dean’s heart flip. “Only if you’re up for it. I figured you might be a little scared though, so,” Castiel teased. Dean shot him a glare and Cas grinned a little.

“I’m not _scared_ , Cas. I’m eager to fuck the shit out of you,” Dean shot back.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Cas replied.

\---

Sure enough, seven o’clock, on the dot, Dean was at Cas’ door, Cas letting him in as the two eventually found their place on the couch. “Pizza or Chinese?” Cas inquired as he reached out to the coffee table to grab the TV remote.

“Pizza,” Dean replied, watching Cas turn on the TV. 

“I get to pick the movie then,” Cas stated proudly. Dean groaned. Cas and Dean had very different tastes in movies, and Dean was always ragging on Cas for picking bad movies. “I know what you’re thinking, and no, I do not pick shitty movies,” Cas said.

“Mmm, you kinda do.”

“Dean.”

“Cas.”

Cas let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, we’ll watch _Psycho_ ,” Castiel reasoned, knowing that both him and Dean liked it.

“Good. Want me to call in the pizza?” Dean asked, and Cas nodded.

Forty minutes later and Dean and Castiel were content, half eaten pizza on the coffee table as the television hummed softly in front of them. Dean was sat in the corner of the couch, and Castiel was curled up next to him with Dean’s arm wrapped loosely around him. It was nice, and it was calm, and it was soothing, but it couldn’t be denied that both boy was thinking of the same thing. And it was easily said that a silent impatience was creeping its way through both of them.

Dean started things up, turning his head and kissing Cas on the temple, causing Cas to smile softly and knowingly as he turned his head to face Dean, who was wearing the same knowing smile. Cas didn’t say anything, however, when he leaned in to kiss Dean, softly and sweetly at first.

Cas was a little more impatient than Dean, however, so it was him who parted his lips, licking into Dean’s mouth. Dean sighed softly at the feeling as his grip grew tighter around Castiel. Castiel felt it and shifted as close as he could to Dean, loving the warmth, the heat that his body offered.

The sounds of the television were fading as the kiss grew more intense and Castiel began shifting where he sat. He pulled away momentarily, breathing heavier than usual as he straddled Dean’s legs, cupping Dean’s face in his hands before leaning in to continue the kiss.

Dean groaned into the kiss as Cas pressed forwards, Dean’s hands finding their way to Cas’ waist as Cas made an appreciative noise in response. The kiss was turning furious by now, and Cas began rocking his hips forwards, aligning his crotch with Dean’s, finding that Dean was already half hard, just as Cas was.

Castiel finally pulled away from the kiss to breathe, resting his forehead against Dean’s. “Eager tonight, huh?” Dean breathed out. Cas thrusted his hips down harder in response, causing Dean to let out a soft noise.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Castiel murmured before pulling back and bringing his hands down to the edge of his shirt, taking it in hand and tugging it over his head. Once an expanse of fair skin greeted his eyes, Dean soon did the same, pulling his t-shirt over his head as quickly as possible. He tossed it aside, not caring where it landed, before he let his eyes meet Cas’. Cas’ eyes were already lust filled, a certain hunger that Dean always went crazy for gracing them.

“I’ll be back,” Castiel breathed out as he quickly got off of Dean’s lap. “Try to be naked by the time I am,” Castiel called as he rushed up the stairs to his room to grab lube and a condom. Dean didn’t have to be told twice, so he immediately started working on his shoes, tossing them and his socks aside before struggling to pull his jeans and boxers down, kicking them aside too. By the time Cas was hurrying back down the stairs, naked this time, having gotten rid of the lower half of his clothing when he was in his room, Dean was naked too, and the sight made Cas lick his lips.

Cas walked quickly over to the couch, setting the lube and the condom next to Dean as he crawled back onto Dean’s lap. He immediately went back to kissing Dean, pressing his body flush against Dean’s, their cocks meeting and the feeling that was sent through them being glorious.

Cas got into a rhythm of grinding his cock against Dean’s, and once he had pulled away from the kiss, he felt Dean’s hand snake behind his neck as Dean’s lips moved down his neck, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin there. Cas let his head loll backwards as he felt Dean’s hot breath trail along his skin. He could feel Dean’s warm hands roaming the planes of his back, comfort washing over him in response. “Dean,” Cas panted.

“What?” Dean murmured against Cas’ neck.

“I want your fingers,” Castiel stated, and, boy, did Dean not want to argue with that statement.

Dean reached out to his side to grab the lube, and Cas automatically widened his stance, rising up onto his knees. Cas bracketed his arms by Dean’s head and took a breath. “Okay. This might be a little awkward, but we can manage,” Cas told Dean, determination obvious in his tone. Dean fumbled with the lube and sighed. 

“Alright, I trust you,” Dean said, causing Cas to smile softly. 

Once Dean had lube on one finger, he looked up at Castiel. “Here, press forwards more,” Dean instructed, and Cas shuffled forwards, but not enough. Dean smiled a little and raised his eyebrow. “Cas, I don’t bite, I need you closer to me,” Dean said. Cas rolled his eyes and pressed forwards even more so that his chest was pressed against Dean.

“Smartass,” Cas murmured.

“You’re so kind to me, Cas,” Dean shot back.

“Dean, just get your finger inside of me,” Cas said, obviously impatient.

“You need to spread your legs more,” Dean told Cas. Cas spread his legs wider. “More,” Dean simply said. Cas scoffed.

“This is as far as they go,” Cas told Dean, who bit his lip.

“Alright well stick your ass out more- no, Jesus, Cas, not that much,” Dean said hurriedly, causing Cas to chuckle. Dean rolled his eyes before reaching the hand that didn’t have lube on it out to rest gently on Cas’ hip. “Here,” Dean began, leading Cas to where he wanted him. Then, finally, he reached out his other hand and spread Cas’ cheeks with it, letting his finger find Cas’ hole before slowly sliding into the tight heat. Cas let out a sigh, his eyelids fluttering at the wonderful, familiar feeling of Dean’s finger. It took a moment, and few thrusts of Dean’s finger before Cas was eager for more.

“Go deeper,” Cas murmured next to Dean’s ear where his head was resting on the back of the couch.

“I can’t, not at this angle,” Dean told Cas, who groaned internally.

“Well, get a better angle,” Cas retorted. Dean looked down at the angle they were at and took his free hand to lead Cas’ hip to a different angle.

“Better?” Dean asked

“Worse, actually,” Cas replied

“Cas, you’re killing me,” Dean sighed. 

“Here, put your arm under me,” Cas instructed, swatting Dean’s arm away from him. Dean wormed his arm underneath Cas, and though the angle was awkward, it worked. “Mhm, yes, better,” Castiel sighed as Dean thrusted his finger in once again.

“Finally,” Dean muttered, mostly to himself, but Cas heard it and snorted.

It was silent for a moment before Dean began pressing gentle kisses to Cas’ neck. Cas smiled softly at the comforting feeling of it. Soon enough, Dean was adding a second finger, but not before awkwardly struggling to put more lube on his fingers, causing Cas to chuckle. “Stop laughing,” Dean grumbled as he slid two fingers inside of Cas. Cas let out a shaky sigh before shifting his legs.

“It is kinda funny though. We probably look like idiots right now,” Cas murmured wondrously as Dean began scissoring him open. 

“You’re the one who wanted to try it,” Dean retorted. Cas grinned, moving his face closer so his lips were next to Dean’s ear.

“And I’m not regretting it because I know that it will feel so fucking good when I slide down on your cock,” Cas whispered slowly, nipping at Dean’s ear. Dean’s dick gave a twitch of excitement at the words as he let out a soft groan.

“Very good point,” Dean muttered back, now letting his fingers search for Cas’ prostate. It was a little hard to find because of the different angle, but nonetheless, Dean found it, and Cas let out an appreciative moan in response. His hips twitched in response, and Cas found that, with the way they were sitting, his cock rubbed up against Dean’s stomach. And Cas found that that wasn’t all too bad.

Cas bit his lip as he began rocking his hips into Dean, but also back onto his fingers, the sensations he received being purely maddening. “Add a third one,” Cas murmured in Dean’s ear, and Dean did not want to deny either himself or Cas or of that, so, he once again fumbled with the lube before sliding three fingers back into Cas. “Fuck,” Cas hissed as he rocked his hips into it.

“Good?” Dean asked to which Cas huffed a breath of laughter.

“A lot better than,” Cas replied as he got used to the feeling of three fingers stretching him open. Dean went back to kissing Cas’ neck, nipping at the skin and sucking marks that he knew would disappear before Cas had to cover them up. He soothed his free hand up Cas’ waist, fingers pressing into Cas’ skin ever so gently.

It was in no time that Cas was panting and rutting up against Dean even faster, and Dean was breathing heavily at the feeling. “Need you,” Cas murmured right next to Dean’s ear.

“You ready?” He asked, though he was fairly sure that he knew the answer.

“More than,” Castiel replied. He soon felt Dean pull his fingers out, and Castiel let out a soft noise of dissatisfaction. Dean grabbed the condom and ripped open the packet, sliding the condom on before drizzling a bit of lube on himself. He shifted on the couch, and Castiel pulled his head back from where it had been resting next to Dean, looking him in the eye. The two simply made eye contact before Castiel took a deep breath. “Okay,” he sighed, mostly to himself as he reached his hand back, wrapping it around Dean’s cock. He shifted a little more, one arm braced on the back of the couch as he held Dean’s dick in place before he slowly sank down on it, his mouth shaped in a little, ‘o’ as he did so.

“Jesus Christ,” Dean groaned as he let his head fall back against the couch. Cas meanwhile, had his eyes closed as he took in the feeling of being stretched until he was full. The feeling was somehow different from the other positions Dean and Cas had fucked in. This one was marvelous. It was perfect.

“Oh, God,” Cas panted as he took his hand away from Dean’s cock and let it reach out so that it was bracing the back of the sofa. There was a pause wherein each boy adjusted, but soon enough, Cas began grinding his hips in little circles, getting used to the feeling as he shifted his legs next him. Cas took another breath before he rose up on his knees, then slammed himself back down on Dean’s cock. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed out as his hands came flying out to Cas’ waist. Cas moaned at the feeling, and eagerly rose back up onto his knees only to slam himself back down again.

It took a few thrusts, but soon enough, Cas was grinding his hips down onto Dean’s cock, alternating that with sliding up and slamming back down again. The rhythm was quick, and each of them were letting loose noises of pleasure that echoed throughout the empty house.

Dean got into it too, grinding his hips up into Cas’ when he could. The feeling was pure bliss, and the sight of Cas, panting and sweating, his skin and his own cock sliding against Dean, it only made things better. “Fuck, Cas, you feel so fucking good like this,” Dean panted as he let his hands roam Cas’ sides.

“Ditto,” Cas simply said. It was a few thrusts later that Cas found just what he wanted. His prostate. And, God, did it feel fucking incredible. “Oh, oh, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Castiel managed as bolts of pleasure ran rampant through him. He increased his pace, slamming himself down onto Dean harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin getting louder and louder as he threw his head back and let his own moans cover the sound. His thighs were burning and his arms were getting tired, but the pure pleasure of it all that was running through his veins won over that ten times over.

The same pleasure was running its way through Dean too. He had felt Cas like this many a time before so it was nothing extremely new to him. Yet, somehow, with Cas doing so much work, with him moaning louder than he had in a long time, it made things feel almost new in the best way possible. Dean couldn’t quite explain it, but all he knew was that it was perfect. 

Cas could feel his own dick that was leaking precome like crazy rubbing up against Dean’s stomach with every thrust and it was only bringing him closer to his orgasm. It felt good to be in that position, to be how he was. Usually it was Dean who was slamming his cock into Cas, but now, Cas got to control the thrusts, he got to slam himself down onto Dean like there was no tomorrow. And somehow, it was as if he was closer to Dean like this. He couldn’t explain it, but it was lovely.

“Fuck, Dean, I’m close,” Cas panted into the warm air. He could feel Dean’s hands smoothing their way up his back.

“Same here,” Dean managed as he ground his hips upwards in little circles, his hands taking in the feel of Cas’ back, the heat of his skin. Dean watched Cas, who had his lower lip caught between his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut, and he watched the way his body moved. Cas was moving so desperately, so hurriedly, and it only took a few more thrusts down before Dean was watching Cas’ eyes open up, his mouth going slack jawed as he groaned Dean’s name, come pulsing between both of their stomachs.

As Cas’ hips stuttered, still moving down onto Dean’s, Dean came too, the sight of Cas enough to push him over the edge so that he was arching up into Cas, letting loose a low moan as he clutched onto Cas for dear life.

Dean slowly relaxed back into the couch, and Cas slumped forwards, both of them panting heavily. There was a silence wherein each of them caught their breaths. But, then, Cas spoke. “Okay, that was really fucking good and when I say really fucking good I mean like _really_ ,” Cas muttered. Dean laughed and brought a hand up to card through Cas’ hair.

“I agree. We are _definitely_ doing that again,” Dean responded. Cas slipped off of Dean’s dick with a slight wince, and sat back in his lap.

“First, I need to sleep for a week though,” Cas sighed. Dean smiled up at him and pulled him in for a kiss that was sloppy, but still it was warm and soft and comforting. Cas pulled away and rested his forehead against Dean’s. “My thighs are burning,” Cas muttered. 

“At least it was for a good cause,” Dean replied, letting his hand rest on Cas’ waist, the other on the back of his neck. Castiel chuckled and nodded a bit.

“Yeah, you can definitely say that,” he replied. Then he smiled, bringing one of his hands down to rest atop Dean’s. “I love you,” Cas murmured affectionately. Dean shifted his hand so that he could interlace his fingers with Cas’.

“I love you too, Cas,” he hummed back, pressing forwards to give Cas one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, let me know what you guys thought!! Feedback is marvelous in any form, and kudos are, as always, greatly appreciated!! If you ever want a prompt filled or you just want to talk to me (which is highly welcome) then, [here's my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) :) Thank you guys so much for reading!! :D xoxo


End file.
